Olor a Chocolate
by YOGINNY
Summary: Dicen por ahi que el chocolate cura todos los dolores...quizas por eso era tan facil ser feliz cerca de ron.oneshoot. ronhermione


**Bueno les cuento que este es mi segundo one-shoot, y es de mi pareja favorita…Ron/Hermione…desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Espero sus reviews, y muchas gracias por leer! YOGINNY**

**OLOR A CHOCOLATE**

La primera vez que lo había abrazado había sido en tercero, después de una gran pelea. La segunda vez fue en cuarto, mientras Harry seguía sin aparecer después de tocar la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos. La tercera vez que lo hizo fue después de las vacaciones de quinto, esa había sido su bienvenida. Ahora ni recordaba porque lo estaba abrazando, pero todo era igual a las tres veces anteriores. Era calido, protector, fuerte y con ese particular olor a chocolate que siempre llevaba consigo.

Cada vez que había estado mal por alguna razón, siempre llegaba ese olor a chocolate a hacerla sentir mejor, le sacaba una sonrisa, le dejaba en el corazón ese sabor dulce e inocente que lo caracterizaba. No sabia porque, pero sintió que desde ese momento ningún abrazo seria igual, quizás lo sabia desde hacia mucho, quizás recién ahora se dio cuenta.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el chico con la voz entrecortada. Hermione se separo un poco para mirarle la cara y entonces fue como si un a gran corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo y ese olor que tanto le gustaba le lleno los pulmones.

-Si…-fue lo único que atino a decir mientras unas lágrimas luchaban por salir. El chico pareció entender lo mal que se sentía y volvió a abrazarla.

-Todo va a estar bien-le dijo el, acariciando su enmarañado pelo con ternura, mientras que hundía la cabeza en su hombro.

Era una ola de energía, era como la afirmación de que todo realmente estaría bien. Siempre que Ron le decía esa frase, ella le creía. Ronald Weasley tenia la capacidad de hacer sentir bien a las personas aunque las cosas parecieran no tener solución, aunque también podía hacerlas sentir mal con extrema facilidad; tenia también la capacidad de ser tierno y frió, comprensivo e insensible, gracioso y enormemente sarcástico. Pero aun así, ella le creía todo

Tal vez por eso eran tan buenos amigos. Ella solía siempre ser demasiado gruñona y Ron siempre demasiado irresponsable, era esa clase de cosas que lo hacen adorable a su muy rara manera. Hermione nunca lo admitiría, pero regañarlo, era una de sus actividades favoritas, era como que así le recordaba constantemente que ella estaba ahí, así como con los abrazos.

_Año 1993- Cerca de Semana Santa_

Los vio caminando por el pasillo en el que los monstruos de seguridad estaban haciendo la ronda. Ron se acaba de quedar parado en pleno pasillo y tenía una cara extraña que de lejos reconoció como esas que esconden culpa, pero prefirió no preguntar, solo atino a caminar hacia ellos.

Acababa de recibir la carta de Hagrid contándole la decisión que habían tomado con respecto a_ Buckbeak_, y se rehusaba a llorar, pero todo era demasiado para ella, y ahora que estaba alejada de sus mejores amigos peor se sentía. Harry y Ron le hacían demasiada falta, en especial el pelirrojo, necesitaba, aunque sea, gritarle un poco.

-¿Has venido a burlarte?-le pregunto el chico cuando se detuvo frente a ellos sosteniendo todavía entre sus manos el sobre.- ¿O acabas de delatarnos?

-No-fue lo único que pudo contestar, aspiro pesadamente y no pudo evitar que el labio le temblara-Solo creí que debían saberlo. Hagrid ha perdido el caso. Van a ejecutar a _Buckbeak_. Me ha enviado esto-concluyo extendiéndoles la carta.

Harry fue quien la tomo, desdoblo el pergamino y leyó la carta con la cara de Ron sobre su hombro. El rostro del chico de anteojos era de furia e impotencia, mientras que Ron parecía perdido.

-No pueden hacerlo-dijo Harry arrugando el sobre-No pueden. _Buckbeak_ no es peligroso.

-El padre de Malfoy consiguió atemorizar a la Comisión para que tomara esta determinación-dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas ya no podían ser más escondidas y caían torpemente.-Ya saben como es. Son unos viejos imbeciles y los asusto. Pero podremos apelar. Siempre se puede. Aunque, no veo ninguna esperanza…-dijo secándose el rostro-nada cambiara.

-Sí, algo cambiara-dijo Ron que pareció salir de su trance y lo vio más decidido que nunca-En esta ocasión no tendrás que hacer tú sola el trabajo. Yo te ayudare.

Hermione lo miro a los ojos. Los ojos azules mostraban tal determinación que la chica no puso soportar más y la vista se le nublo nuevamente.

-¡Ron!

Dijo Hermione mientras rodeaba el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos. Y entonces lo sintió, era una fuerza extraña que le recorrió el cuerpo por completo y un olor conocido le llego. Las lagrimas salían sin permiso, y entonces sintió como Ron torpemente le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza. Se dio cuenta que había estado mucho tiempo así y se separo finalmente de el.

-Ron, de verdad, siento muchísimo lo de _Scabbers_-dijo la chica sin darse cuenta que le salio como un débil sollozo.

-Bueno, ya era muy vieja-trato de consolarla con una sonrisa nerviosa-Ya era algo inútil. Quien sabe, a lo mejor ahora mis padres me compren una lechuza.

Hermione le sonrió y se volvió a Harry que los miraba con una leve sonrisa, habían vuelto a ser los mismos de antes.

Rompió el abrazo tímidamente. El chico pareció comprender que debía alejarse un poco, se acerco a las orillas del lago y patio una piedra. Hermione lo vio sin comprender porque el corazón le había comenzado a latir tan rápido cuando el chico se alejo, como si de repente algo le faltara.

Miro a lo lejos el castillo, todo había pasado demasiado rápido. La batalla en el colegio había terminado, pero no había sido fácil, luchar ellos solos con todos esos mortífagos que tenían caras de querer matar todo lo que se cruzase delante de ellos.

Vio como Ron miraba el lago con la vista fija en algún punto y se paro junto a el con ganas de tomarlo de la mano, pero se contuvo. Vio como el pelirrojo se daba cuenta de su presencia y se giraba a mirarla, aparentemente sin saber que decir.

-¿Vos tampoco te crees lo que me dijiste?-le pregunto anticipándose a Ron que hizo el gesto de querer decir algo y vio como el no entendía-Me dijiste que todo va a estar bien…

Ron la miro fijamente y sonrió resignado como aceptando que la chica tenia razón y se guardo las manos en los bolsillos volviendo la vista al lago.

-Creo que en algún momento todo va a volver a estar bien…-dijo el chico sonriendo. Hermione se acerco aun más a el y esta vez si le tomo la mano. Ron pareció algo incomodo al comienzo, pero luego entrecruzó los dedos con los de la castaña.

-Yo te creo-le dijo al oído dulcemente, y no le mintió.

Hacia tiempo que quería hacerlo, tomarlo de la mano. Era como un impulso, una fantasía, y finalmente se había animado a hacerlo, como si esta vez, el la necesitara a ella y ella estuviera ahí para el, sintió que por primera vez el que necesitaba consuelo era el pelirrojo.

El chico le sonrió y volvió a mirar el lago, eran de esas miradas perdidas, de esas que esconden más que tristeza. Hermione con el tiempo había aprendido a leer sus miradas, eran mucho más fáciles de entender que las de Harry. Ron no sabía ocultar sus sentimientos, todos se daban cuenta cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba contento, en otras palabras era como un libro abierto, y a Hermione siempre le gustaron los libros.

_Año 1994-Torneo de los Tres Magos_

-¡Harry!-escucho la voz de Ron gritar a su lado. Hermione se giro para ver al pelirrojo entrar corriendo al laberinto.

-¡No, Ron!-grito corriendo detrás de el-¡Es peligroso!-dijo alcanzándolo. Había adquirido un tono pálido en sus mejillas antes coloradas, era como si hubiera visto al mismísimo innombrable en persona.

Ron camino en silencio, intentando adentrarse más en el laberinto. Hermione lo siguió, en ese momento prefería seguirlo que gritarle que era un tonto. Lo vio como parecía haber perdido el rumbo, tenia la varita en alto y alumbraba cada rincón a su paso.

-La profesora McGonagall nos va a castigar-dijo la castaña esquivando unos arbustos quemados.

-¡¿ESO ES LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA!-pregunto el pelirrojo enojado. Hermione lo miro comenzando a perder la paciencia también.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-le grito ella de vuelta, ahora si lo había alcanzado.

-¡SI TIENES TANTO MIEDO DE QUE TE EXPULSEN MEJOR VETE! ¡YO VOY A BUSCAR A MI AMIGO!

-¡NO!-Hermione se enojo consigo misma por ser tan débil, las lágrimas ya salían por sus ojos sin control-¡NO VAS A IR A BUSCAR A HARRY!

-¿PORQUE NO?-pregunto enojado, a pesar de la poca luz pudo ver las orejas del chico tornándose coloradas.

-Porque es peligroso, Ron-dijo ya más tranquila mientras lo tomaba de la manga y lo arrastraba junto a ella en búsqueda de una salida.

-¿Que acaso no te importa Harry?-le pregunto enojado y soltándose bruscamente de la mano de la castaña.

-Los profesores lo van a encontrar y lo van a traer sano y salvo-dijo la chica intentando convencerse a ella misma de sus palabras, mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica.

-¿Y si no?-pregunto Ron también pasándose las palmas de las manos por los ojos, parecía que quería evitar de cualquier forma llorar-¿Y si no lo encuentran?...yo tengo que ir a buscarlo…

-¡Por favor Ron no seas tan cabezota!-le dijo mientras corría detrás de el. Ron se paro a esperarla y la miro directamente a los ojos, como sabiendo que ella tenia más cosas que decir-¡Por favor!

-Pero Hermione…

-Por favor Ron, no te vayas también…si le paso algo a Harry nose si voy a poder volver a estar bien y si encima te pierdo a vos también-dijo ya llorando con bronca y de forma torpe mientras pegaba una patada el suelo bajo sus pies.

Ron la miro por un rato y se acerco a ella sin saber que hacer. Hermione se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, era una sensación horrible, era como si un dementor estuviera cerca.

-Bueno…tranquila…-dijo Ron dándole dos palmaditas torpes en la espalda-vamos afuera…esperemos que los profesores lo encuentren…

Hermione separo su rostro de sus manos y se colgó del cuello de su amigo, que primero pareció ahogado, pero luego le rodeo la espalda y le correspondió el abrazo. La castaña se sintió mucho mejor, ese olor a característico de Ron, hizo que el dementor se alejara y que ella creyera nuevamente que todo iba a estar mejor.

Estuvieron as un rato, en silencio, mirando el lago, como esperando que algo pasara, pero nada paso. El agua estaba inmutable, como la calma que le sigue a la guerra. El castillo detrás suyo, se veía más antiguo, más débil, parecía que el que había luchado era el, y en cierta forma lo era.

Cuando una persona se enfrenta a otra en una batalla, algo dentro suyo cambia. Pelear contra otro igual, intentar que salga herido, querer que pierda, deja de ser algo extraño cuando día a día personas inocentes mueren. La guerra contra el innombrable era una de esas batallas, Hermione quería ganar, quería que Harry salve al mundo, quería pensar que todo iba a estar bien.

Ron era de esas personas que le gustaba la tranquilidad, disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas. Ron era feliz con una taza de chocolate calentito, con su escoba en la mano, rodeado de amigos. Eso era algo que ella admiraba de el. Hermione era muy diferente, buscaba la excelencia, lo mejor, aspiraba a más, y con esta guerra quizás ese _más_ nunca llegaría.

-Harry va a ganar Hermione-le dijo Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba de vuelta, el eterno optimista.

-Si…Harry va a ganar-repitió la chica volviéndose a mirar el castillo. Harry seguro estaría en una de esas habitaciones, descansando. Le había tocado la peor parte, luchar frente a frente con el innombrable, y una vez más había sobrevivido. Ella y Ron habían peleado en los terrenos del colegio con otros miembros del ED y algunos aurores. Se podría decir que habían ganado.

-Deberías hacerte ver esa pierna-le dijo Ron. Hermione bajo la vista y recién noto el corte que tenia sobre la rodilla derecha.

-Creo que si-le contesto ella dulcemente y comenzando a caminar hacia la tienda de enfermería que habían instalado fuera del colegio provisoriamente. Ron caminaba a su lado mirándola preocupado, siempre se preocupaba por todos.

Desde que lo conoció tenía esa actitud sobreprotectora, en especial con Ginny y ella. Le enfurecía que algún chico se acerque a la pelirroja, cosa bastante difícil considerando que era una de las chicas más linda de Gryffindor. Salvo Harry, nadie podía acercarse a su hermana. Con Hermione no se tenía que preocupar por ese tema, solo dos chicos se habían fijado en ella y el pelirrojo se había encargado de ahuyentarlos perfectamente. Pero no era tan solo en esos casos en que Ron saltaba a protegerla, también lo hacia cuando alguien decía algo malo sobre ella, cuando Malfoy la insultaba, cuando Snape le decía sabelotodo, parecía ser lo que más le gustaba hacer, cuidar a la gente, por eso Hermione siempre pensó que sería un excelente Auror.

Cuando llegaron junto a la tienda Madame Pomfrey se acerco a ellos sosteniendo una jarra con una poción de color amarillo opaco y con algunas burbujas. Los chicos miraron la jarra con asco y no separaron la vista de ahí por un buen rato.

-¿Necesitan algo?-pregunto la mujer mirándolos de arriba a abajo y se detuvo en la rodilla de Hermione-Déjame ver esa rodilla.

Hermione se acerco a la silla más cercana y se sentó extendiendo la pierna. La enfermera la examino en silencio y luego le cubrió la rodilla con una venda.

-Tome esta poción-le indico-quédese sentada un rato que esto la va a marear…-y sin decir más se alejo de ellos y fue a atender a Goyle que ponía cara de estarse muriendo cuando solamente tenia un corte sobre la ceja.

Hermione vio a Ron por un tiempo. El pelirrojo tenía el entrecejo fruncido y miraba la rodilla de Hermione con clara preocupación.

-¿Segura que no te duele?-pregunto sentándose en la silla más cercana.

-Segura-le dijo ella con una sonrisa-no deberías preocuparte tanto por mi…

-Pero me preocupo-dijo el chico luego del silencio-siempre me preocupo.

_Año 1996-Vacaciones antes del sexto curso_

Al parecer no había nadie en La Madriguera. Siempre solía aparecer la señora Weasley a darle un abrazo, o incluso solía ser Ron quien la esperaba. Pero esta vez no había nadie.

Sacudió el polvo de su pollera y camino decidida a la cocina. Un olor a tocino le llego directo y el estomago le rugió de hambre, recordó, recién entonces, que no había comido. Al entrar a la cocina solo vio a la señora Weasley preparando el desayuno.

-¡Hermione, querida!-dijo la mujer mientras la estrechaba en un gran abrazo-No te sentí llegar, disculpa…llegaste antes de lo acordado.

-Si, disculpe-dijo Hermione agradecida de poder respirar.

-El desayuno estará listo en unos momentos-le informo mientras se volvía a la sartén hirviendo-Ginny debe estar despierta ya, pero ese Ron no…esta tan delgado ese chico…hazme el favor de despertarlo, le diré a los gemelos que suban tu baúl en cuanto los vea.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Había subido un par de escalones cuando Molly Weasley volvió a hablar.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí-le dijo distraída, mientras cortaba unas tostadas. Hermione sonrió y subió hasta la pieza de Ginny que quedaba en el primer descanso.

Miro la puerta y luego se volvió a ver el resto de escaleras que le tocaban subir para ir al cuarto de Ron. Subió las escaleras de a dos y llego frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su amigo. Golpeo una vez y no hubo respuesta, por lo que entro sin permiso.

La habitación era un desastre, Ron parecía no estar. Camino entre zapatos, remeras y cosas raras, que Ron sabia tener siempre tiradas, y llego a la cama, sobre la que debajo de una gran manta se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Lo empujo con cuidado y Ron solo gruño. Lo sacudió y Ron solo gruño más fuerte.

-¡Ron!-lo llamo en voz alta y el pelirrojo se reincorporó de un salto buscando al causante de tan desagradable despertar.

-¡Hermione!-dijo cuando noto la presencia de la chica. Se acomodo en su lugar y se paso ambas manos por el pelo en un impulso por arreglarlo, aunque parecía imposible, y entonces Hermione pudo ver las marcas en los brazos de Ron, aunque ahora menos perceptibles.

-Me alegro de verte, Ron-le dijo la castaña sinceramente. Había tenido miedo por la vida de sus amigos después de su aventura al Ministerio. Había temido también incluso por su propia vida.

-Yo también, Hermione-dijo el chico corriéndose a un lado, para que la chica se pueda sentar-Sabes…no te lo dije en ese momento, pero…cuando no te movías era como si…tuve mucho miedo que te pase algo-concluyo con la cabeza baja.

Hermione sintió su corazón contraerse lentamente. La respiración se detuvo dentro de sus pulmones y se sintió completa, alegre. Ronald Weasley se preocupaba por ella, a lo mejor era muy poco como para sentirse tan bien, pero sin saber porque no pudo evitar sonreír contenta.

-Gracias Ron-le dijo acercándose a el y rodeándolo en un abrazo-yo también me preocupe por vos-le confeso con un deje de rubor en sus mejillas. Ron la abrazo con cuidado y le dio un suave cariño en la espalda.

Hermione tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza, para no temblar en ese momento. Por un momento se cruzo por su cabeza el deseo de quedarse así toda su vida, pero más tarde le hecho la culpa al olor a chocolate y a lo calido que resulto el abrazo.

Se alejo de el algo sonrojada. Ron le sonrió incomodo y se levanto de su cama para perderse en el baño. Hermione vio la puerta cerrarse y por primera vez se sintió insegura, con miedo, pero no ese miedo al innombrable, sino miedo de perder a Ron. Miedo de que esos abrazos no estén más, miedo de que alguien más los disfrute, tanto como ella lo hacia. Y ahí lo comprendió, quería esos abrazos solo para ella y quería al chico que se los daba solo para ella también.

Hermione lo miro con una sonrisa, y aun algo mareada se paro en su lugar. Ron se apresuro a imitarla y se acerco a ella temeroso de que se pudiese caer.

-Ron…me gustan tus abrazos-le dijo sin timidez. Ron se sonrojo y le sonrió nervioso. Hermione sintió que el piso se le movía y se aferro con ambas manos a los brazos de su amigo.

-A-a mi también me gusta abrazarte-le dijo el chico seriamente. Hermione sintió que las orejas le hervían. Tenía ganas de hacer algo, tenía ganas de besar a Ron.

Lo miro por un instante. Había algo diferente en el. Desde que lo conoció sabia que Ron era diferente a Harry, sabia que era otra clase de amistad la que la unía a el. Se peleaban, se amigaban; se insultaban, se decían cosas lindas; se miraban con odio, con cariño. Y sin embargo, no podían estar demasiado tiempos alejados el uno del otro, eran ya una necesidad, aunque no sabia porque, le gustaba pelearse con el, le gustaba insultarlo, le gustaba echarle una de esas miradas que dicen más cosas que cualquier palabra; pero aun más le gustaba amigarse, decirle cosas linda, mirarlo con cariño.

-Hermione-le dijo el chico sacándola de su transe-Mejor te sientas hasta que te pase el mareo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione le hizo caso y se sentó. Lo vio de reojo. Ron metía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba una rana de chocolate._Chocolate_. Dicen por ahí que el chocolate cura cualquier dolor, quizás por eso Ron la hacia sentir así, bien. El chico vio como Hermione miraba la rana y se la tendió para que ella la coma.

-No gracias, Ron-le dijo negando con una mano. Mejor dejaba que el la coma, seguro que cuando lo vuelva a abrazar el olor a chocolate seria más fuerte, y quizás si alguna vez la besaba, seria el beso más sabroso que probaría en su vida.

FIN.-


End file.
